(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a flashlight with illumination and alerting effect, and particularly a flashing which can be used for both illumination purpose and providing an alerting light signal of different colors.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally a flashlight is a convenient light source during nighttime or upon power failure. To provide other functions there are some flashlight designs on the market which provide both illumination and alerting effects. However, such kind of flashlights are either (1) of the type using a retractile lamp hood to locate a bulb within the lamp hood in order to give an alerting signal but can also provide illumination and alerting effect simultaneously, can emit only a certain color light due to the color of the lamp hood used, requires change of lamp hood if another color light is desired; or (2) of the type using the front section of the flashlight as an alerting device to emit twinkling color light, and can only provide a certain color of light according to the color of the lamp hood used.